


Slow By Name

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy summer evening in the OT3 House from James' perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow By Name

**Author's Note:**

> Rare departure from smut for me - just a lazy bit of fluff :)

_'To love is like playing the piano. First, you must learn to play by the rules. Then, you must forget the rules and play from the heart'_

In the grand reckoning, James regarded evenings such as this as being one of his top 5 experiences. He knew the others in the house would disagree and then bang on about Zondas and Veyrons but for him the feel of a lazy summer dusk with the three of them just relaxing quietly, watching the sun go down, was a sensation he wouldn't trade.

Jeremy was sprawled on his chair (the great big armchair that he went ballastic if anyone other than him sat in) casually smoking with one hand and holding a battered old paperback book in the other. One of the things that attracted James to Jeremy initially had been Jezza sat in a chair at Richard's old flat, glasses on and reading a book. It was the 'scholar' image that had caused fantasies to appear in James' head of giving Jeremy an epic blow job all the while with Jeremy reading to him from the novel, faltering over the words as he got closer to orgasm.

A fantasy, it had turned out, Jeremy was only too happy to oblige with.

Richard was sat on the sofa, his legs stretched out so his feet were on James' lap, a sketchbook being held loosely while he doodled something or other onto the white pages. He'd been in for some stick the other week when Jeremy got hold of the sketches and found the first 4 pages were all pictures of Oliver, but James never minded. He knew that Richard could only draw when he was relaxed and comfortable and he'd never gone in for asking for a naked sketch of any of them – Jeremy had but Richard said that he didn't have the talent to put down onto paper just how beautiful the three of them were together.

Soppy git.

The last rays of the sun came through the window and spread across the room like molten gold, causing the grey in Jeremy's hair to shine like copper and Richard's skin to glow. If James could have stopped time in that instant he would have, forever capturing his two loves looking transcendant in the evening sunlight. 

"James, you're staring at me, have I got a massive bogey on my nose or something?" drawled Richard, not even looking up from his sketchbook.

"Just admiring the view Hammond"

At that Richard looked up and rewarded him with a smile that caused the room to go even brighter and flicked his hair back off his eyes, preening in the warmth of James' affections.

"Because you're worth it" snorted Jeremy, looking at them both over the top of his glasses, "you're a bloody ponce sometimes Hamster".

"Better than being a clapped-out old wreck who wouldn't pass an MOT" quipped Richard.

Jeremy stubbed out his cig with a decisive twist in the ashtray and stood up. "I'd be in better shape if you didn't insist on wrecking my suspension by bouncing up and down on me all the time. I'll be in the shower if you need me" 

Waiting until the door had closed behind Jeremy, Richard leapt up off the sofa and grabbed the packet of cigs from the armchair. Flipping one into his mouth he extended the pack out to James "Fancy one?".

"You know Clarkson will go bloody ballistic if he catches you nicking his fags" James answered but took one anyway, digging a lighter from his trouser pocket and quickly thumbing the ignition.

"Yeah, well, he can punish me later" grinned Richard, bouncing back onto the sofa, "light me up eh?". 

They smoked in companiable silence for a while, James watching the way Richard's mouth closed around his cigarette before opening his lips to release a plume of smoke trailing up toward the ceiling in a dirty cinnamon sigh. Richard smoked like he did most things – fast and showy, moistening his lips between drags and even letting out tiny moans when exhaling. A total showoff was Hammond but he also had an encyclopedic mind of James and Jeremy's specific kinks, and he knew that James had an oral fetish that hadn't been indulged in a while so he was deliberately playing it up. 

Both of them had finished their cigs and were settled back on the sofa when Richard spoke again. 

"Seeing as how you've been eyeing me up for the last hour, want to go up to our bedroom and have some fun?"

Normally James would invariably give in to whatever suggestion Hammond had in mind, but the peace of this evening combined with the slightly dizzy feeling from the nictone made him have ideas of his own. And Richard really did look stunning under the last few rays of the dying sunlight. James leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Richard's lips, pulling the younger man toward him and then pushing him down gently to lie across the sofa while he stretched out on top.

"Okay, shagging me on the sofa, that works too" breathed Richard inbetween soft kisses "well, if I'm honest, shagging me anywhere pretty much works".

"Oh hush" admonished James "just shut up and let me kiss you"

And he did. Richard lay quiescent under James and the only sounds in the room were the two of them making out like naughty teenagers on the sofa, James' hands roamed over Richard's arms and refused all efforts from Hammond to turn this wilder, to just yank his jeans off and go for it. This evening wasn't designed for savage nookie on the furnishings, James intended to use it to show how deep his feelings for one of his lovers ran.

He let the kisses grow a bit harder, drawing an answering moan from his partner as their tongues circled one another, tasting the cigarette smoke on each other's breath and the faint taste of the scotch they had drunk earlier. Small whimpers escaped Richard's throat when James bit down gently on his lower lip and then licked it soothingly with his tongue. James' hands were not idle either, they were gently rubbing Hammond's shoulders and running up and down his neck with a gossamer touch.

A few years ago he would never have dreamed he could have Richard under him, succuming to his lips, it had taken a concerted effort by Richard and Jeremy to convince James that yes, they did both want him and could he please stop faffing around and get into their beds. Naked please. On top if he liked.

And now here he was, pinning Richard down under him and just enjoying the two of them together. He'd never stopped being amazed at the miracle of being loved equally by two men but with no infighting or competition over his feelings. Especially miraclulous when you considered how competitive Jeremy and Richard were.

He'd earned the nickname 'Captain Slow' for his car driving, but it was a nickname that crossed into home life well too. James really did prefer taking everything from cooking to lovemaking with a slow prescise attention to detail, rushing to the finish line at top speed really wasn't his style. Besides it really was a lovely ending to a perfect evening to be gently kissing his lover as the first stars came out.

Time passed and he knew Richard was getting frustrated if the hands that kept grabbing his ass and pulling him in closer were anything to go by.

"Come ON May! Stop pissing about and just nail me will you? I'm burning up here!"

"No"

"So what, you're gonna keep snogging all evening?" said Richard incredulously.

"Yep" James replied "That was my general idea"

"You're weird. Fun, but weird. It's practically in the rule book for sex that snogging leads to it!"

"Funny" James replied before closing his lips onto Richard's again "I always figured you for the rule-breaker"


End file.
